1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for forming a rigid-flexible circuit board, and more particularly to cutting molds for removing two opposite superfluous rigid circuit boards from a rigid-flexible circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Providing flexibility, rigid-flexible circuit boards are widely employed in various electronic devices.
As to the manufacturing of a rigid-flexible circuit board, a flexible circuit board serves as a core and multilayer rigid circuit boards are laminated thereon. Top and bottom superfluous rigid circuit boards corresponding to a predetermined flexible circuit board exposure area or a predetermined flexible circuit board bending area are then removed using an outline processing technique.
As to removal of the superfluous rigid circuit boards using a mechanical outline processing technique, the flexible circuit board may be damaged because the depth by which the superfluous rigid circuit boards are cut cannot be exactly controlled. Moreover, if the flexible circuit board needs to undergo an electroless nickel and immersion gold process and a silver ink coating process, operation of the removal of the superfluous rigid circuit boards must be incorporated with additional processes, increasing complexity in removing the superfluous rigid circuit boards.
Hence, there is a need for cutting molds that exactly and easily remove two opposite superfluous rigid circuit boards corresponding to a flexible circuit board exposure area from a rigid-flexible circuit board.